Différent
by TheUnknownPsycho
Summary: Traduction de la fanfic "Different" par GameandWolf, sur ArchiveOfYourOwn. [[Brain-damaged!Jim]] Résumé : Jim n'est plus le même qu'avant ... Amnésie. La guerre éclate entre les deux personnalités de Moriarty, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Alors, le vrai Jim Moriarty refera-t-il surface, ou restera-t-il l'ignorante petite chose qu'il est devenu après l'accident ?


**Différent.**

* * *

**Disclaimer :_ Ceci est une traduction de la fanfic "_Different**_**", écrite par**_** GameandWolf**_** (vous pouvez trouvez la VO sur ArchiveOfYourOwn : /works/377560/chapters/616162?view_adult=true).**_

_**Bon, alors perso, c'est ma fanfiction préférée, basée sur la récente vague des **_**[brain-damaged!jim]**_**, dont je suis devenue accro. C'est juste ... [no word found]. Bref. Cette fanfic est un pur bijou, et franchement, une des meilleures de toutes celles que j'ai pu lire. TRUST ME, I'M THE TRANSLATOR xD**_

_**Enfin, ahlalalalala, je vous préviens : i chapitres en tout. Mais avec la philo et les exams, c'est pas évident de suivre la cadence ... Mais promis, je ferais de mon mieux pour l'updater aussi souvent que je le pourrais.**_

_**Oh, et comme d'hab, hein ?! Tu me mets un 'tite review, ça fait toujours plaisir :) Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, et si je dois améliorer certaines choses. C'est super utile et important pour moi, alors ... N'hésite pas, ça prend une seconde ;D **_

_**Allez, j'te laisse. Enjoy, cher(e) lecteur/lectrice :D**_

* * *

**_Chapitre 1_**

Ça lui prends des semaines : manipuler les administrations et le système tout entier. Mais il le faut. Pour _lui_. Cela s'était avéré plutôt difficile, mais il y était enfin parvenu. Jim lui avait pourtant appris tous ces trucs sur la contrefaçon, mais Sebastian n'avait pas la capacité de la faire aussi rapidement que son Boss, qui exellait en la matière. Lorsqu'il a enfin tout arrangé, Jim est dejà sous soins psychiatriques ; il est en un seul morceau, sinon en convalescence mais mentallement ailleurs, quelque part dans un endroit _totalement différent_.

Le docteur explique alors que les dommages à son cerveau ne résultent pas d'une balle. Jim s'est, en fait, tiré une balle _à blanc _en plaçant l'arme dans sa bouche ; ce qui apparement, aurait causé la raison de l'onde de choc qui fractura son crâne et secoua son cerveau. Le docteur tourne ceci dans des termes beaucoup plus techniques, mais Sebastian se fout bien de ce langage prétentieux ; tout ce qu'il veut, c'est savoir si Jim va bien.

Celui-ci ne reconnait pas du tout Sebastian, et semble anormalement effrayé lorsque le grand blond entre dans la pièce. Il sursaute, puis recule de frayeur lorsque Sebastian se rapproche, tout en jettant des coups d'oeil nerveux à l'infirmière.

"Il fait ça avec tout le monde" assure-t-elle à Sebastian, en chuchotant.

"Mr. Brook, tout va bien. Mr. Moran est ici pour vous ramener à la maison." Sa voix est apaisante et paraît réconforter Jim, dont la tension se relâche, un tout petit peu. Mais quand Sebastian se rapproche de lui doucement, Jim semble vouloir déguerpir sur-le-champ. Le grand blond se met à genoux, au niveau de la chaise où Jim est assis.

"Tu te souviens de moi ?"

Il le regarda aussitôt dans les yeux, et la gorge de Sebastian se noua : cela ne ressemble pas à _Jim_. Ces grand yeux noisettes, qui sont habituellement vifs et calculateurs, fixent son interlocuteur : ils sont à présent grand-ouverts, peureux et complètement perdus. Il secoue la tête brièvement. Non, il ne se souvient pas.

"Sais-tu comment tu t'appelles ?"

Jim ouvre la bouche, prêt à répondre, mais la referme aussitôt. Il souffla calmement, concentré mais frustré, et réessayes encore : "Richard." Sa voix est sèche, et brisée ; il n'a pas dû beaucoup parler jusqu'ici. "Ils m'ont dit ... que mon nom est Richard Brook."

* * *

Sebastian le laisse garder son nouveau nom, juste parce que cet homme est à _l'exact opposé _du Jim qu'il connaissait. Oui, Jim était solide, respectable et dominateur ; sombre, obscur et colérique ; une force si puissante à l'intérieur d'un petit corps si chétif. Alors que Richard est doux, gentil, et crédule ; curieux de tout et complètement perdu, dépendant de Sebastian.

Il sait faire certaines choses, mais d'un autre côté, il ne sait pas ce qu'il en est pour d'autres. Il peut s'habiller tout seul, lacer ses chaussures et gérer d'autres trucs basiques, la plupart du temps. Il arrive à faire marcher l'ordinateur de Sebastian facilement et il peut préparer des tasses de thé, tant qu'il n'est pas interrompu. La moitié des choses dont il se souvient comment faire relèvent de la mémoire musculaire. Cependant, il perd la capacité de les faire s'il essaye de trop y penser. L'autre moitié relève du hasard ; des trucs inutiles qui s'accrochent à son esprit, telles des toiles d'araignées, et ne veulent pas partir.

Une nuit, lorsque Sebastian sortit de la douche, il paniqua quand il ne trouva pas Richard sur le canapé où il l'avait laissé, en train de regarder de vieux épisodes de QI. Il attrappa son manteau à toute vitesse, et couru hors de l'appartement pour retrouver Richard, dehors, debout sur le trottoir : il contemplait le ciel.

"Andromède." dit-il, pointant du doigt un groupe d'étoiles. "Et Cassiopée, Céphée et Cygnus ." Son index bouge légerement, montrant chaque constellation tandis qu'il les nomme, mais Sebastian ne peut le suivre. Il ne voit pas du tout les contours des étoiles.

Il se tient silencieusement à côté de Richard, pendant qu'il continue de pointer encore plus de constellations, en citant encore plus, que Sebastian n'eu jamais entendu parler, d'ailleurs. Il articulait soigneusement chacun des noms, sans aucune hésitation.

Lorsqu'il eu enfin fini et baissé son bras, Sebastian lui demanda : "Comment peux-tu toutes les connaître ? Où as-tu appris tout ceci ?"

Richard secoua la tête et reniffla en silence, parlant de cette petite voix perdue qui irrites tant Sebastian : "Je sais pas. Elles sont juste dans ma tête. J'peux pas les faire partir."

Sebastian avait souvent vu Jim, admirant les étoiles avant. C'était durant leurs petites escapades nocturnes habituelles, et il se demandait souvent ce que Jim pouvait bien chercher. Il n'aurait jamais soupçonné que celui-ci pouvait nommer les étoiles.

Le grand blond saisit Richard par le poignet, et le ramène gentiment à l'intérieur.

* * *

Sebastian teste les autres choses dont Richard pourrait éventuellement se souvenir. Il arrive encore à résoudre des problèmes de maths, ainsi que faire du calcul mental. Contrairement à Sebastian, à qui il faut une calculatrice ainsi que plus de temps ... Richard peut également crocheter une serrure, si on lui donne les bons outils. Néanmoins, il ne parvient pas à se rappeler comment nouer sa cravate ; et ses doigts ne semblent pas trouver les touches correctes lorsqu'il tient un téléphone entre ses mains.

Il a des jours où Sebastian doit rappeler à Richard qu'il _doit _s'habiller, et le trouve, une heure plus tard, assis par terre dans sa chambre, en jeans et portant une chemise ouverte : il essaye encore de boutonner le premier bouton. Alors, Sebastian prend pitié de lui et boutonne sa chemise pour lui, tandis que Richard s'appuie sur son épaule, luttant pour ne pas pleurer ; des larmes de frustration infinie, répétant sans cesse : "J'peux pas le faire. Pourtant, c'est facile! Mais j'y arrive pas. Je peux pas, _je peux pas_. Pourquoi, Sebastian ? Pourquoi je peux pas ?" et cela brise le coeur du grand blond.

Jim est parti, pourtant Sebastian est persuadé que cela reste le même esprit aiguisé, et qu'il est enfermé quelque part, enchaîné par les dégâts et impuissant. Le pire, c'est que Richard _sait_ ô combien il est intelligent, il sait qu'il devrait être capable d'effectuer toutes ces tâches. _Il le sait. _

Sebastian pense que cela serait _tellement _plus simple si Richard pensait qu'il a toujours été ainsi et que c'était juste de la réeducation. Mais non, et il se sent encore plus humilié que jamais.

* * *

Les jours les plus difficiles sont ceux où Richard a des absences. Sa mâchoire se détend, devient lâche et ses yeux fixent le néant absolu. Sebastian ne peut jamais prédire à quel moment cela arrive, ni pour combien de temps. Alors, il fait de son mieux pour que Richard soit à l'aise. Il le guide vers la chaise la plus proche, et lui facilite la tâche en l'asseyant dessus, tout en lui parlant en douceur, répétant son nom, et en gardant un contact physique ; comme pour tenter d'être une ancre, une sorte de grappin, le reliant à la réalité pour mieux le ramener.

Les absences durent en moyenne de trois à vingt minutes, mais au moins deux ont duré quasiment une heure. Lorsqu'il revient de ces moments, c'est comme s'il tremblait, ayant échappé à un mauvais rêve ; son corps frémit violemment et il cligne rapidement des yeux puis les reconcentre automatiquement sur ceux de Sebastian. C'est là que Richard lui sourit ; un sourire qui discorde, et sonne faux sur le visage cruel de Jim.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demande-t-il à chaque fois, et Sebastian lui réexplique, encore. Richard ne se souvient même pas de ce qu'il se passe ; il dit que c'est comme cligner des yeux et soudain, être ailleurs. Sebastian finit par lui interdire de faire certaines tâches sans surveillance, depuis qu'il fit une crise pendant qu'il tentait de faire le petit déjeuner de Sebastian et eu failli mettre le feu à l'appartement.

S'en est presque émouvant, voire bouleversant de le voir si confus, tellement perdu. Il possède une telle innocence, si enfantine, alors qu'il demeure un adulte. Cependant, il bouge et agit comme une grande personne : il peut tenir une conversation normale avec Sebastian à propos de sa journée, des livres qu'il a lus, de ce qu'il y avait à la télévision, ou même du chat pénible qui s'assoit sur le rebord de la fenêtre dans la cuisine et qui n'arrête pas de miauler. (D'ailleurs, Richard mentionna qu'il voulait tirer sur le chat avec un pistolet-à-clou, et pour un bref instant, Sebastian revit Jim.)

Richard est un peu moins comme un enfant, mais plus comme un vagabond qui se perd facilement dans un monde qu'il ne comprend pas, ou dont il ne se rappelle plus.

* * *

Il apprend vite qu'avoir Sebastian dans les parages équivaut à être protégé. Il ne sort plus de l'appartement tout seul à présent, pas depuis qu'il descendit pour aller faire les magasins en solitaire, et se fit attaquer sur la route. L'homme l'avait bousculé dans un coin sombre en compagnie d'un canif tranchant, et Richard serait mort à cette heure-ci si Sebastian n'avait pas été miraculeusement là pour le sauver.

Richard sait qu'il était quelqu'un d'important autrefois, mais Sebastian ne veut rien lui dire, à part qu'il sera _toujours _là pour le garder en sécurité. Le grand blond n'est pas seulement son garde du corps, Richard sait que Sebastian sera encore là quand il se perd dans sa tête ou lorsqu'il ne peut pas se souvenir comment boutonner sa chemise.

A tel point que cela ne surprend même pas Sebastian lorsqu'il se réveille un beau matin et trouve Richard, recroquevillé en position fœtale à l'autre bout de son lit, endormi. Sebastian considère l'hypothèse de le réveiller et de le faire repartir dans sa _propre_ chambre, mais il avait entendu les cris de rage provenant de la chambre de Richard, lorsqu'il est supposé dormir, et il avait aperçut les valises sous ses yeux le lendemain. Alors, Sebastian soupire dans la défaite, et le laisse rester.

Aucun d'eux ne dit rien à ce propos, et Richard continue de venir à chaque fois qu'il a d'autres cauchemards. Sans rien dire, il finit même par aller directement vers le lit de Sebastian aussitôt qu'il est fatigué, zappant complètement le sien. Sebastian sait qu'il devrait poser des limites et faire sortir Richard de son lit, mais une partie de lui aime se réveiller avec Richard serré contre son dos, tel un petit soleil irradiant de chaleur, et ça ... cela vaut tous les arguments du monde, alors il reste.

Cela n'est pas un problème, jusqu'à ce que Sebastian s'éveille pour trouver Richard, le fixant intensémment : apparemment, il l'avait regardé dormir. Le blond grogne d'agacement, blâmant l'amnésique de l'avoir réveillé : "Qu'est-c'que tu veux ?"

_"Est-ce que tu m'aimais ?"_

Le cerveau de Sebastian est immédiatemment propulsé dans la réalité, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup : "Quoi ?"

"Avant. Quand je n'étais pas ... _cassé. _Est-ce que tu m'aimais ?"

Il considère Richard pendant un long moment, examinant les contours de son visage ; et la paranoia lui chuchote que Jim est revenu, le manipulant, jouant avec ses nerfs. "Qu'est-c'qui t'fait dire ça ?"

Richard tire la couette vers lui, et la ramène sur ses épaules. Il baisse les yeux, incapable de garder le contact visuel avec Sebastian : "Tu m'as sauvé. Quand j'étais à l'hôpital. Les infirmières m'ont dit que je n'avais aucune famille, personne à prévenir. Elles ont dit que j'allais rester là-bas parce que je n'avais nulle part d'autre où aller. Et là, toi, tu t'amènes et tu me sors de cet horrible lieu. Je serais mort là-bas, Sebastian. Seul et effrayé, tout comme les autres gens enfermés."

Il lève la tête une fraction de seconde, s'efforçant de regarder le blond dans les yeux : "Tu es toujours là pour me sauver ... Me sauver des gens, de l'obscurité et de la noirceur dans ma tête, des choses stupides que je fais parce que je ne sais plus ..." Richard eu l'air renfrogné, le regard mauvais ; la frustration grandissante envers son incapacité.

"J'étais ton ... _garde du corps_. C'est mon boulot, mon_ devoir_, de te protéger."

"Plus personne ne te paye, à présent. Et ton visage, tu ..."

"Quoi ?" gronde Sebastian, irrité.

"Quelquefois, quand tu me regardes. C'est comme si ... Comme si je te _manquais_, mais que je suis toujours là. Celui que j'étais, il te manque, c'est ça ? Tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est si ... tu m'aimais."

Sebastian s'assoit brusquement sur le lit, et tira violemment sur la couverure. "Oui, mais tu n'es pas ... Tu n'es plus _lui_." Il se lève du lit et sors de la chambre, agacé ; délaissant Richard, roulé en boule sur le lit, seul et confus.


End file.
